


Homecoming

by eliesse33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliesse33/pseuds/eliesse33
Summary: Thoughts whirling around in his head, he begins to rant with his brow furrowing as his mind raced, tension clearly seen in his thin shoulders.  He has been gone all fucking weekend. Stupid conference. Fuck work. Fuck work weekends without me. Fuck bills. Fuck my life. Fuck hormones.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 43





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Pet Play AU with Kenma and Kuroo.

Glancing up from his switch, he checked the red numbers glaring back at him from the alarm clock. He shifts uncomfortably on the couch. Scowly, he turns back and unpauses his game. 

Thoughts whirling around in his head, he begins to rant with his brow furrowing as his mind raced, tension clearly seen in his thin shoulders. He has been gone all fucking weekend. Stupid conference. Fuck work. Fuck work weekends without me. Fuck bills. Fuck my life. Fuck hormones. 

His thoughts continued with this until he lost track of himself in his game. Even then, he could not shake the heavy feeling in his stomach at the need for his boyfriend. Need he has been suppressing all weekend, and now, Now. He is late. 

Startling a little bit, his golden eyes flash to the door at the sound of keys jingling in the lock. 

On his feet in an instant, he is moving towards the door. 

Kuroo steps through the thin door of their shared apartment. A wicked grin breaks across his face at how quickly his kitten is moving towards him. Work was a pain in the ass and always is, but he adores coming home after a long weekend knowing Kenma requires a special kind of homecoming. 

His duffle makes a loud thud on the floor, as Kuroo tosses it to the side as he locks the door behind him. Shifting to face his small boyfriend, he does not waste any time getting into the scene. 

A large, calloused hand closes around Kenma’s delicate throat and shoves him into the wall. Moving in as tightly as possible, Kuroo towers over him and leans down with a hoarse murmur, “Waiting for me were you kitten. You want to be used? You want to please your master?” 

Kenma gives a breathy moan in response, as Kuroo’s tight grip does not allow for much communication. 

Kuroo feels Kenma shifting under his toned body. Hips shifting in an attempt to reach Kuroo for any friction on his aching cock, Kenma lets out a high pitched whine. 

Giving a harsh laugh, Kuroo lets him go and watches him drop to the floor at his feet. “Already looking for a reward. You haven’t done anything to deserve it. You aren’t even properly dressed are you, pet.” 

Grabbing a fist full of Kenma’s ombre hair, Kuroo strides confidently to the bedroom with Kenma being half dragged, half crawling behind him. Dispositing him at the foot of the bed, he gives a single command, “Strip.” 

Hastile, Kenma undresses and frees his straining, leaking cock from his underwear. 

Pulling the collar and leash from the drawer, Kuroo returns to him with a smirk overcoming his face. “You already want it don’t you. Just a fucking slut wanting to be used aren’t you, kitten?” 

Kenma is on his hands and knees at this point and is shamelessly rubbing himself on Kuroo’s legs before coming to a stop in front of him and gazing up with an adoring and hopeful expression. 

He stretches out his delicate, pale throat towards his dark haired master. 

To Kenma’s delight, the black collar is secured tightly around his throat, and Kuroo gives the leash a testing couple of sharp tugs. This elicits a choked gasp from Kenma that sends the blood rushing to Kuroo’s cock. 

Kuroo doesn’t give him another glance and turns to walk into the living area of their apartment into the kitchen making the small boy crawl quickly to keep up with his long strides. 

After a small showing of walking around the apartment for menial tasks such as checking the thermostat, Kuroo was pleased in the patience his little kitten was showing, and he decided to give him a reward. 

Abruptly Kuroo halted and turned to him, and the difference between the two males was extremely apparent. Fully dressed in business formal, Kuroo towered over the pale, naked submission at his feet. 

Kuroo lazily gazed at Kenma and reached down to the button on his black slacks. His massive bulge strained against the dark fabric of his underwear, but Kuroo didn’t want to make it too easy on him. 

“Go ahead. Be a good kitten. Lick my dick.” 

Kenma didn’t need to be told twice and rose to press his mouth against the warm emitting from Kuroo’s underwear. Lapping at the underwear until it was soaked, Kenma gave little purrs of pleasure. 

Giving a sharp tug on the leash, Kenma crashed to the floor, and Kuroo removed his considerable length from his underwear. By the time Kenma was righted, Kuroo was tugging again and bringing Kenma to his red and swollen tip. 

Kenma knew better than to begin without permission and gazed longingly with an almost cross-eyed expression at the leaking member. 

With a quick twist, Kenma felt the dick slap across his eyes, and Kuroo guided the dick to rest over his eyes, forehead, lips, and mouth. Kenma could feel his little cock swelling at the humiliation and possessiveness of the movement. 

Tightening his hold on the leash, Kuroo rested his head against Kenma’s lips and gave the go ahead that Kenma had been waiting for. 

Wasting no time, Kenma wrapped his pink lips around Kuroo’s cock and groaned at the heat and fullness of the swollen member. 

However, Kuroo was not in the mood for waiting. Pulling hard on the leash, Kenma gave a strangled gasp that was muffled by the thick dick in his mouth. Kuroo’s hand soon found the back of his head and pulled him flush to his pelvis. 

Pulling deep breaths from Kuroo’s hair, Kenma struggled to relax his throat to accompany his size. Kuroo was having none of that. He wanted his kitten to scream and gag and cry around his cock. 

Taking the end of the leash, Kuroo gave a quick lash down Kenma’s back, ass, thighs, and feet. Not particularly caring where he hit, as long as he did. Tears were streaming down his face by now, and he was painfully turned on by being used by Kuroo. 

“My fucking slut. You’re nothing but my fucking toy. A hole to fuck. Scream for me.” The lashes with the leash continued with the steady stream of language. 

Grabbing two fists of hair, Kuroo began to roughly fuck into Kenma’s mouth bringing him flush with his pelvis each time and slapping his balls against his chin. 

Feeling release tightening in his gut, he pulled Kenma into his pelvis again. 

Kenma was fighting the feeling of panic at being held so close and just as his vision began to darken. The pressure was gone and replaced by hot ropes of cum covering his face, hair, and chest. Ragged moans escaped him at the feeling of being covered with his cum. 

Kuroo’s chest was heaving at his release. Watching Kenma catch his breath, he felt adoration for his kitten fill his throat and let his gaze soften for a moment. Falling back into their scene, he gave a mean snicker, “Still hard after all of that, kitten?”


End file.
